The present invention relates generally to devices for hanging items from fireplace mantels or bookcases, and specifically to a free-standing, weighted apparatus comprising multiple detachable hooks for hanging items such as Christmas stockings or other seasonable items from a fireplace mantel.
People living in houses, condominiums, or apartments that have fireplaces, frequently desire to hang items from the mantel above such fireplaces around the holidays or at other times of the year. Fireplace mantels are typically made of wood or some type of stone, and often the only available option for individuals wishing to hang items from the mantel is to drill holes into the wood or stone of the mantel and insert hooks into the drilled holes. Drilling holes into a mantel is problematic in that permanent damage to the mantel such as chipping, splitting, or cracking may result from the drilling. Additionally, after hooks have been inserted into the drilled holes, leaving the hooks installed when not in use may diminish the external appearance of the mantel. Likewise, removing the hooks may leave unsightly holes in the surface of the mantel.
Currently, certain weighted hooks devices are commercially available. Such devices are often in the form of a reindeer, Christmas tree, or other seasonable item and consist of a hook attached to a heavy base. These devices are free-standing, and while a stocking or other item may be hung from the hook, the device is not stable when a filled stocking is placed on the hook. Furthermore, such weighted hook devices are particularly dangerous because a child can easily grab onto the stocking and pull the weighted device off the mantel, possibly resulting in injury or even death to the child. Thus, there is a need for a free-standing, stable apparatus that provides one or more hooks for hanging items from a mantel.
These and other deficiencies of the prior art are overcome by the present invention which provides an apparatus for hanging items from a fireplace mantel or other elevated surface. This apparatus includes an elongated bar having a front edge and a rear edge, and at least one hook body detachably connected to the front edge of the elongated bar. Preferably, the elongated bar is manufactured from steel, iron, or another suitably heavy material. Each hook body includes a threaded end which may be screwed into the front edge of said elongated bar, as well as a hooked end from which various items may be hung.
Further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.